Described below is a method and device for processing data in a network component and a system including such a device.
The connection of the air or wireless interface, e.g. via UMTS, allows television to be watched on a mobile phone. However, the overall bandwidth of UMTS is limited and due to its data rate video based streaming services easily consume the bandwidth available.
It is a problem that video streams are rigidly distributed without appropriately taking into consideration limitations of the available bandwidth and/or restrictions of the devices receiving such video streams.
It is also a disadvantage that several streams have to be provided in order to offer streams of different data rate to the terminals. The user or device needs to switch from one such stream to another in order to adapt the bandwidth of the stream processed by the device.